villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Esdeath
General Esdeath, or simply know as Esdeath, is the secondary antagonist in the manga/anime series Akame Ga Kill!. She is a high-ranking general of the Empire, she is also one of the powerful generals of the Empire due her Teigu. Esdeath was responsible for the death of millions of people in the north of the country, being responsible for several conflicts, wars and deaths in the north of the country on account of the rebellion against the Empire. She is the villain with the largest number of horrible atrocities in Akame Ga Kill!, after Prime Minister Honest himself. She is also the leader of the Jaegers. She is voiced by Satomi Akesaka in the Japanese version of the anime and Christine Auten in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Karasuba and Limelda Jorg. Appearance Esdeath is a tall woman with a voluptuous body. She has long blue hair and blue eyes. She usually wears clothing with long sleeves, a blue neck scarf and high heeled boots, representing the the color of ice and of the Jaegers. She also has a tattoo on her chest, which is the symbol of her Teigu, she also carries with her a huge rapier which is her main weapon. Personality Esdeath is a sadist who lacks empathy for people of whom she deems weak, since she lives by her father's philosophy ("The strong survive and the weak die"). She enjoys putting her enemies through great pain, both physically and emotionally. She has no qualms about killing innocent people to get what she wants, and rationalizes her behavior with her father's old creed. Esdeath is known to treat her subordinates well, letting them do as they please, which in turn inspires their intense loyalty and devotion; this makes her followers the strongest offensive force of the Empire. To her credit, Esdeath has demonstrated genuine care for her subordinates - the Three Beasts and Jaegers in particular - and unhesitatingly authorized them to kill Tatsumi should he ever endanger their lives. Esdeath loves to fight and holds special respect for strong opponents, which she shows when she openly recognizes Susanoo as a warrior rather than a simple Teigu. Her love of battle has occasionally inspired her to take actions that would incite more hatred against the empire, in the hopes of being able to put down more rebellions. She has even stated that should the empire fall, she would simply start a war herself to satisfy her need for bloodshed. Despite her reputation, Esdeath possesses great charisma, able to inspire many to fight for her. Even Run, who expected her to be a scumbag, softened his stance on her, despite his otherwise apprehension towards her sadism. Although she is unabashedly bloodthirsty, she keeps it from from dominating her judgment. If she sees that the battle is too much for her soldiers, she orders a retreat and doesn't risk heavy losses. While she will torture subordinates who fail, she can be forgiving to failed servitors, provided that they aren't complete failures, and gives them the benefit of the doubt if the failure wasn't their fault. However, during the final battle against the Revolutionary Army and the remaining Night Raid members, it becomes clear that beneath that facade of a charismatic military officer is a person of pure evil and bloodlust. This is proven when she uses her real trump card to cover the Empire in a Russian Winter. Najenda notes that such a technique puts Esdeath's subordinates, as well as their families, at risk. Her response of not caring with a cold smile on her face, and once again rationalizing it with her belief of social darwinism, shows her cruelty and depravity. Esdeath loves to fight and showed great respect for strong opponents, she respects openly Susanoo as a warrior and not a simple Teigu or a person. Her love for battle occasionally inspired to take actions that incite more hatred against the Empire, hoping to be able to put more rebellions so she could fight more opponents. History Esdeath was born in the Northern Frontier Lands of the country and is the only survivor of the Parthians Clan after their village was destroyed by a rival clan. She was a skilled and formidable fighter even as a child, she later became one of the strongest fighters in the village. Whenever she caught prey like animals, her father taught her to inflict pain on them without killing them, because of this, she became comfortable with the idea of inflicting pain on living creatures. She faithfully followed the belief that her father always said The strong survive and the weak die. One day, she came back from a walk and found her tribe had been destroyed. Her father was the only survivor, but he was seriously wounded. From that day forward she promised herself that she would become strong. Some years later, Esdeath joined the Empire's Military, rising quickly through the ranks before she caught the attention of Prime Minister Honest and is allowed to choose an Imperial Arm for her use. After she chose the Imperial Arm known the Demon's Extract, her perversed mind counteracting induced madness, she learned of the arrest of General Liver and release him to serve as one of her Three Beast bodyguards. Some time later, she was ordered to go with the Empire to set an example for what happens to a tribe that rebels against the empire. Using her mastery over ice, she froze a river that cut her army off and created a bridge. After using the makeshift ice bridge to cross the river, she defeated the Ban Tribe and captured the leaders of the village. After everything is finished, she sent the army to "violate this city until they were satisfied," the result was mass pillaging, beatings, and murder of hundreds of innocents as well as the burning of the entire village. She forced the leaders of the tribe to watch, and kept them alive to encourage future insubordination to the Empire, so she could be sent elsewhere to fight and kill more people. The anime version notably changed the order of events - she ordered the massacre after the ice was frozen, and simply captured the leaders at the end rather than have them watch. Esdeath's recent mission was the subdue the Northern tribes that united under their prince Numa Seika. In the end, she buried over 400,000 people alive while shattering Numa's spirit and turning himself into a submissive slave before killing him with one kick out disappointed with the "hero" being weak. Upon her return to the Capitol, she declines Honest's offer of higher nobility for the request to find love, much to the chagrin of everyone in the room. She provided a short list of qualifications with the few men she knew, but it was very specific to the Emperor and the Prime Minister. At Honest's request, Esdeath, she sends her Three Beast bodyguards to attract Night Raid while removing the last of Honest's political rivals. When her bodyguards fell, paying her respects while dismissing their deaths as prove of their weakness, Esdeath decided to create an elite counter-assassin group comprising of her own and other Imperial Arms users. Their mission primarily to hunt Night Raid, Esdeath named her group the "Jaegers." Esdeath would later hold a tournament to recruit a member with the prize being the Imperial Arm Ecstasy. But Esdeath had ulterior motives to find an ideal lover who fit her specifications. That person turns out to be Tastumi, who participated in the tournament to both her intel for Night Raid while intending to sent his earned prize money to the village. Esdeath, unaware of his association with Night Raid, immediately falls in love with him and outright abducts him to the Jeagers' base with the intent to make him love her. After a failed attempt to convince Esdeath to defect, Tatsumi escapes her a few days later while on a search mission. After he fled, Esdeath fell into a depression while taking out her frustrations on Wave for allowing "Incursio" to escape. Sometime after Dr. Stylish's death, dealing with escaped Danger Beasts-hybrids that he created, Esdeath finds herself seeing Tatsumi on Mt. Fake before the two of them are transported by the mastermind being the hybrids' attack to an unidentified island in the Southeast. On the island, they encounter Stylish's Colossal Danger Beast hybrids. Once they dispatch the threat, the two explore the island before Esdeath eventually reveals her past with Tatsumi realizing she beyond any of redemption. When Syura's Imperial Arm reactivates, Esdeath and Tatsumi return to the mainland before the latter uses his Imperial Arm to evade her. Later, Esdeath received a report of Night Raid sighted in the outskirts of the Empire. Along with the Jaegers, Esdeath headed toward them in expectation of finding Tatsumi. But she learned too late that was a set up that cost the life of her subordinate Bols. Following that, Esdeath is given orders to protect Bolic, an Imperial spy within the ranks of the religious order known as the Path of Peace. When Night Raid makes their move as expected, Esdeath reveals the Trump Card she created to keep Tatsumi from running away from her: Mahapadma. Once Bolick was assassinated, Susanoo sacrificed himself to enable the others to escape. Esdeath kills the humanoid Imperial Arm by destroying his core, promising to recognize him as warrior instead of a tool. After subduing the tribes of the Western Nation, Esdeath returns to learn that the newly formed Wild Hunt squad led by Honest's son Syura had killed her subordinate Run who Kurome revived as an corpse. Esdeath retaliates by extorting Honest to order the immediate disbanding of Wild Hunt after obtaining evidence that Syura was the person behind the release of Stylish's experiments. A week later, Esdeath learns the truth of Tatsumi's involvement in Night Raid and personally knocks him out when he attempts to escape the trap Syura set up for him and Lubbock. After threatening Dorothea and Suzuka to make no attempt on torturing Tatsumi, Esdeath makes an attempt to convince him to offer his loyalty to her for his freedom. But Tatsumi refuses while revealing his heart belongs to another. After another attempt to reason with Tatsumi to join the Jaegers, revealing that Lubbock died, Esdeath tells her captive that she will kill him herself in the upcoming execution if he is that stubborn to refuse her. While the execution was sent up as a trap for Night Raid should they attempt to rescue, Esdeath had her own plans to fake Tatsumi and spirit him away to have for herself. When the time of the execution comes, Esdeath was about to mortally wound Tatsumi in agonizing way to make it seem he is dying slowly, Mine appears and Esdeaths immediately attacks her upon realizing the girl to be her love rival. Once the rest of Night Raid arrive while Mine frees Tatsumi, Esdeath activates her trump card. But she finds Tatsumi's evolved Incursio enabling him to move as she turns her focus solely on capturing him, only to be caught when Tatsumi landed a punch that slightly damaging her ribcage. As Night Raid escapes after Mine killed Budo, Esdeath is in shock over being actually wounded as she remains behind to ponder her foolishness over not taking Tatsumi seriously. Later meeting with Wave and Kurome to discuss battle plans to defend the capital, Esdeath reveals the Ice Calvary she created to deal with the approaching rebel army. When Wave questions Esdeath's feelings for Tatsumi, she admits that she still loves him despite accepting that she will never be loved by him in return. In that retrospect, Esdeath fully intends to fight Tatsumi when the time comes in a fight that will end with one of them dead. Sometime after both Wave and Kurome leave the Empire, experimenting with the fluidity of her Imperial Arm to create her personal legion of ice constructs to support the defense of the capital, Esdeath is informed by a retainer that the revolutionary army had been approaching she immediately set out to rally her troops. As the fighting behind, killing Nuge when he made an attempt on her life, Esdeath comes across Tatsumi and battles him. The battle lasted until the Imperial Arm Primus Imperator is activated with Tatsumi leaving to fight it. Esdeath ends up fighting Akame, who intends to kill Esdeath final mission to assassinate the last remains of corruption in the now fallen empire. But Akame finds Esdeath to be a more superior fighter than herself. After Tatsumi defeats Primus Imperator, completely consumed by his armor in the form of the resurrected Tyrant, Esdeath sees his transformation into a mindless beast as a sign of weakness before being surrounded. But Esdeath reveals her ultimate power: Blizzard Commander in Chief, which engulfs the entire country in a massive snow storm that kills everyone caught in it while enhancing her power. Killing Revolutionaries attempting to reach her, Esdeath has every intent to continue causing conflicts even if the empire no longer exists. The forces Akame, knowing the danger she poses on herself, to activate her Murasame's trump card to counter Esdeath. Tatsumi regains his sentience and attempts to aid his comrade, much to Esdeath's delight. Activating Mahapadma, Esdeath severely wounds Tatsumi before turning back to Akame. After a long and brutal fight, Akame succeeds in stabbing Esdeath through the chest with Murasame. Fatally wounded, Esdeath encases herself in ice as the poison tears through her body. As she dies, Esdeath sees Tatsumi flying towards them, and thinks about his smile before succumbing to her wounds. Her body disintegrates, ending her attack and marking the end of the siege, with only her severed hand remaining as it was spirited away by Suzuka. Powers and Abilities Esdeath is considered the strongest soldier in the Empire's army and the strongest in the series, being defeated by only Akame. She possesses a powerful Imperial Arm called the Demon Manifestion - Demon's Extract, which allows her to manipulate ice and create ice from nothing. She uses it to create icicles, freeze people to death and more. She has been able to freeze an entire lake within moments with her ability. Her trump card allows her to freeze time. Esdeath usually carries a long rapier that she wields with her into combat. She has shown herself to be quite adept with this weapon even without having to resort to her Teigu. She is shown to be a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant as well, possessing great physical strength, such as when she sent Tatsumi crashing to the ground in one kick, or when she slammed Seryu through the ground in their first meeting. She was also able to slam Suzuka into a wall with relatively little effort. She also has a strong sixth sense, being able to sense killing intent even at long distances. She was perfectly able to sense that someone was spying on her. Also, her sense of smell is strong as she conformed that it was Tatsumi after checking his scent when she reunited with him on top of Mt. Fake from one sniff. Esdeath has an extensive knowledge of human physiology due to having been a torturer for a long time; as seen when she dissected the body of Chelsea after her death looking for anything telling. Overall, she is quite intelligent and invents new torture methods and moves, such as her trump cards Mahapadma and Blizzard Command-in-Chief. Gallery AKgeP512d.png 332px-Volume_4.png Esdeath Bikini.png akame-ga-kiru-3474397.jpg Esdeath_and_a_broken_Numa_Seika.jpg esdese__esdeath___akame_ga_kill__by_ishira_san-d72u08v.png Akame-ga-Kill-Esdese.jpg Esdeath_chooses_Tatsumi.jpg AKmaePE6DSAsSC274V.png Esdeathsmiling.png Adep7rW.png Esdeath Bikini Chair.jpeg 640px-Esdeath_nyantype.jpg 10458371_625888340857515_5821540568256805850_n-1-.jpg 355px-Esdeath_main.png Esdeath X Seryu.png Esdeath_In_Bed.jpg 393px-Esdeath_to_an_imprisoned_Liver.jpg 372px-Esdeath..png Tumblr_ncxciwC4Ky1txrzruo2_r1_500.png tumblr_ok19wbS7K71rvb8cmo5_400.gif|Akame's last attack on Esdeath Theme Song Trivia *Esdeath is a play on the phrase "S" desu, which means "I am an S(sadist)". *She has a small book that she uses to draw Tatsumi. *Her army has its own symbol: a cross. *Esdeath also has a pet dragon she flies around on. *Esdeath's English voice actor, Christine Auten, also voices Karasuba, who, like Esdeath, is a composed, extremely powerful warrior woman who is very sadistic and believes only the strong survive. *Esdeath's anime portrayal was generally consistent to her manga counterpart, the only noticeable difference was the manner of her death. Just like in the manga, she battled and was eventually bested by Akame. Accepting that her death was inevitable she calmly approached Tatsumi's body (unlike in the manga Tatsumi did not survive his battle with the Emperor) and cradled him to her. Expressing her love for him one last time, she proceeded to freeze both their bodies and obliterate them. Wave and Run later reflected that Esdeath's love for Tatsumi was genuine and that even in the afterlife, she was probably still chasing after him, with Tatsumi running in the opposite direction *Esdeath is similar to the following villains: **Bankotsu from Inuyasha: ***Both are the leaders and most powerful members of a group that opposes the protagonists (the Jaegers and the Shichinintai, respectively). ***Both are humans with superhuman strength who wield powerful supernatural weapons (Esdeath wields Demon's Extract while Bankotsu wields Banryu). ***Both share many personality traits, including being very sadistic and having a great love of fighting, as well as caring for their comrades. ***Both have members of their groups betray them (Esdeath was betrayed by Kurome and Wave, who defected from the Empire to live a peaceful life together, while Bankotsu was betrayed by Renkotsu, who murdered Jakotsu for his Jewel Shards). **Amon Goeth from Schindler's List: ***Both share many personality traits, including being very sadistic and had zero emotion. ***Both enjoy killing people. ***Both also get along with the protagonist (Esdeath: Tatsumi, Amon Goeth: Oskar Schindler). Category:Female Category:Dark Knights Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Minion Category:Mutilators Category:Honorable Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Genocidal Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Assassin Category:Master Orator Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mascots Category:Paranoid Category:Gaolers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Symbolic Category:Monster Master Category:Abusers Category:Enforcer Category:Greedy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Affably Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Lawful Evil Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Successful Category:Big Bads Category:Strategic Category:Charismatic Category:Protective Category:Suicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Right-Hand Category:Deceased Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fascists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Envious Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Hypocrites Category:Brutes Category:Rapists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Remorseful Category:Insecure